Take Me Out Of The Darkness
by Angel6530
Summary: Void is slowly dissapearing because of the darkness in his nightmares and it is up to Lumina to save him. But what will happen to lumina on the way. lumina and void are from sonic shuffle
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) OK this is my second Sonic story. I hope that my ideas are good. If you don't like my stories, feel free to give flames.

Void was running. Running from the darkness. The shadow that was chasing him. It grabbed his leg and started pulling him back into the shadows. He screamed for help but no one was listening. He was almost completely in in the darkness...

Void opened his sapphire blue eyes, screaming. Than he started too cry silently. But how loud is silent? Only Lumina Flowlight knows.

At the other side of Maginary world...

Lumina woke up to the sound of a scream and crying. It was very clear to her that it was Void because she had very good hearing. Even thought a couple of years back, when Void had shattered the Precioustone, Sonic had convinced her to let Void live in Maginary world because without him, no one could dream. Over the years, he had become like a brother to her.

She quickly grabbed her raincoat, because it was raining, and started to fly to where Void was staying. She slammed the door open. "Void!! I heard you scream!! What's Wrong!?

Void was shivering in his bed any crying almost as hard as the rain outside. He was about 5 inches smaller than he was normally and he had a small, black aurora around himself. Lumina gasped, "What happened?"

Void immediately stopped crying when he saw Lumina but he was still shivering from the nightmare. "Nothing happened." Void said, looking away.

"If you won't tell me," Lumina said, "Than I will have to find out my own way." "No don't do that!" Void whispered. But Lumina was already disappearing into Void's dreams.

In Void's Dreams...

Lumina Re-appeared in Void's dreams and was very surprised what she saw.

It was completely dark with absolutely no light. "How could he live like this?" Lumina asked herself. A large black shadow emerged from out of no where.

The dark shadow was going to attack her but she pulled out one of Illumina's glowing stones and the black creature slithered away.

This is probably what made Void scream, but why is he shorter and why is he glowing black. Maybe I should take him to Illumina. She's good with magic.

Lumina exited out of Void's dreams (Nightmare) to find him back asleep.

'Maybe I should take him to Illumina tomorrow. For now, I'll let him sleep. I can tell he is having a good dream.' Lumina said in her head. She pulled the covers over Void and shut the door quietly. "Goodnight."

(A/N) This is the prologue of a story I am going to work very hard on! Again, feel free to give flames if you don't like it and sorry for some of the bad grammar and misspelled words. My spell check isn't working.


	2. Visit With Illumina

(A/N) OK sorry for the long wait but here it is.

The next morning Lumina scurried to where Void lives. She felt something wrong in her heart. "Just what was that thing in Void's dreams?" She pondered out loud.

A few minutes later, Lumina arrived at Void's place. The door creaked open and Lumina stepped inside. She looked around but no one was there. She chuckled to herself. "Figures he'd be gone. He's scared of Illumina. Ah I think I know where he is."

Lumina flew out of the small house and started to spin gracefully till she reached under a tree. She closed her eyes and reached into the tree and felt around. Suddenly she opened her eyes and yanked Void out, resulting in both of them falling on the ground.

"Hehe sorry about that." Lumina apologised. "It's OK." Void glumly said, obviously not happy about Lumina finding him. Lumina took Void's hands and literally dragged him all the way to Illumina's temple.

The temple was large. It was made out of stone like substances and was a light brown color.

"You know Void, you are acting like a stubborn child about to go to the doctors right now. IT'S NO BIG DEAL!" Lumina reassured. Void sighed in defeat and walked onto the large temple steps. Suddenly he turned around and tried to make a run for it. "Oh no you don't." Lumina grabbed Void's cape and went to dragging him again.

Inside sat a very tall and beautiful goddess by the name of Illumina. She was playing a harp and was surrounded by a bright light. When the goddess caught sight of the two children, the harp materialized and the bright light disappeared. She stood up and fixed her eyes on Lumina.

"Yes? What troubles you Lumina?" A beautiful voice questioned.

"I'm afraid there is is something wrong with Void. May you please take a look?" Lumina asked. Illumina then studied Void. He was holding his arms and trembling. Illumina held out her hand and told him to come. Void hesitated but didn't want to risk anything. He climbed onto Illumina's hand. She lifted him up so she could get a clear look at him. By now tears were streaming down his face.

Illumina surrounded Void with a very bright light. For a moment he seemed OK, until he let out a scream that made even Illumina wince. Darkness sucked in Illumina's light and she started to panic. In Illumina's hand was now pure darkness. That's when Lumina fluttered up.

"No! Lumina stay back!" Illumina ordered. Lumina simply shook her head and reached to Void, in the middle of the darkness. She screamed as the pain of the darkness crushed her arm. She slowly grabbed his hand and pulled him out of dark pain.

Lumina immediately started to tend to Void's wounds, not caring about her own wounds.

Lumina. Come here." Illumina ordered. Lumina obediently walked over. Illumina touched Lumina's arm and all the cuts and bruises were gone. She did the same to Void.

Take Void back to his house and let him rest. Then I want you to go back to your house and rest to. Tomorrow come back here and I will see if I know what to do. Lumina nodded and carried Void back to the house.

(A/N) I know It's short but I didn't have alot of time and I wanted to post something. Soo yeah.


End file.
